Let Me Show You
by FemJiraiya
Summary: "And enough for me that when my hand touched your shoulder, you leaned on me; and when you felt me slip away, you called my name." Orson Scott Card / Sakura x Itachi One shot. Lemony goodness tucked just inside. All you have to do is feast your eyes. Rated M for a reason.


Sakura sat on her couch crying as once again Sasuke hadn't come home. All she had ever tried to do was love him and make him happy. More and more lately, however, he was going out at night only to return some time after dawn. Often he would only mumble a word or two to her before crashing on their bed smelling of some other woman's perfume. They had been dating for five years now. You would think she would have learned.

The door opened and she sat up hopeful that it was him. She was such an idiot. Of course it wasn't him, it was still only midnight. Wiping at her eyes, trying to hide the evidence that she had been crying as Sasuke's brother came in.

Trying to lighten her tone, "Itachi! I didn't know you were coming over tonight. Atleast Sasuke didn't mention..."

He stopped before her, "You've been crying."

"What? Oh, this...No," she faked a laugh trying to deny, "No, I was just watching a chick flick. They always seem to make me cry."

Itachi looked at her skeptically as she jumped up.

"Would you like some tea?"

"I take it my dear brother hasn't found his bed yet tonight?"

"I'm going to make some tea," she said and escaped into the kitchen before the tears began again. She busied herself making the tea, unaware that Itachi had followed so close behind. She bumped into him as she turned around.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you come in the room. Silly me, of course you came into the kitchen. I just offered you tea," she rambled averting her eyes from his, "If you will sit at the table I can bring you a cup when..."

Itachi took hold of her chin so she had to look at him.

"He's an idiot to go out and leave you here."

"Oh, it's okay. He's just been so busy with work and..." she started and tried to move away.

"You don't have to make excuses for him to me, Sakura. I'm his brother remember?"

Sakura felt her lip begin to tremble as fresh tears sprung to her eyes. Itachi pulled her into a hug as he brushed his hand over her hair. He murmured to her all the little reassurances everyone always did and they were no comfort at all as she sobbed harder.

After a moment she turned away from him and hugged herself.

"I don't know anything anymore, Itachi. I thought if I did all the right things, took care of him, loved him, he would be happy," she closed her eyes, "What's wrong with me? Am I not enough? Am I not pretty enough?"

She barely had a chance to register the surprise of being spun around when she felt his lips crash down on hers. Confused, she pulled back from the kiss with a frown, "Itachi?"

"My brother is an immature fool. Sakura, tonight he is out yet again at the clubs picking up cheap floozies and dime girls when he has a real woman at home. I have watched silently from a distance for two years now as you have stubbornly held on trying to salvage your relationship with Sasuke. You make excuses for him at every turn."

Sakura was in shocked silence staring into his eyes as he held onto her and ranted. He turned off the tea and pulled her into the living room to sit on the couch. She sat there and waited as he seemed to be searching for words.

"Sakura, you don't deserve this treatment," he placed a hand on her cheek gently, "Sakura, what I'm trying to say is this. Do you wish to continue sitting here, night after night, crying into that pillow because that _boy_ doesn't realize what a wonderful, beautiful woman he has at home?" he paused, "Or would you give a chance to a real man who knows how to care for such a treasure that sits before him?"

Sakura took a deep breath and looked down. Two years ago was the first time she realized that Sasuke had been unfaithful. She had made so many excuses, blamed herself. Where had the tough, take-no-shit-from-anyone, woman go? Where had Sakura gone? Looking up into the eyes that looked so much like Sasuke's she knew where that woman had gone. Cowering into a corner.

"Itachi..." she whispered uncertainly.

"Let me show you, Sakura, how a real man treats a woman."

She searched his face, her own thoughts, and made up her mind. Slowly she nodded and she could see the relief wash over him.

Lifting her into his arms, "Thank you," he whispered softly and carried her into the guest bedroom where he often stayed while in town.

Gently he set her on her feet. She was suddenly shy as his hungry eyes met hers. Pulling her closer to him so that their bodies molded together, he slid his hands down to her hips sending a shiver down her spine. Itachi leaned down just enough so that his lips hovered above hers barely brushing. He watched as she closed her eyes and licked her lips. With a half smile he kissed her cheek and nibbled on her ear as she ran her hands up his back.

The breathy moan that escaped her lips caught them both by surprise and he lifted her so she could wrap her legs around him. If Sakura had been capable of thought she might of wondered if this was seduction. A silly question to be sure unless of course you had never been seduced. She ran her hands through his hair, slightly pulling at it til once again his eyes met hers. She brushed her lips against his once, twice, before he captured them with his own.

Sakura was growing more and more confident as her desire flared to life. How long had it been since Sasuke and her had... Itachi put her back on her feet and slowly he peeled her shirt off of her. The look he gave her as she stood there topless sent a thrill through her slowly she shimmied out of her pants. Itachi's intake of breath was enough to tell her he approved of her going commando. When he reached for her again she held up a hand to stop him. He looked at her confused a moment before she pointed at his clothes.

Smiling, Itachi, slowly pulled off his own shirt. Sakura's eyes feasted on the muscles that were being revealed before her and her hand itched to touch. She went to him then, unbuttoning his pants, letting them slide to the floor. She could feel his body heat being so close to him and her hands roamed over his flesh. Itachi lifted her again and carried her to the bed where he began to slowly drive her into madness. He glided his hand just above her skin never really touching but always tormenting. He used his tongue to tease as he tasted.

To Sakura it seemed he would get so close to where she wanted him to touch and then back away. She dug her hands in his hair trying to pull him closer, trying to get him to where she wanted.

"Tell me, my dear Sakura, tell me where you want me," he whispered in her ear and she moaned as he finally caressed her chest.

"Here?" he asked as he licked from her nipple to her inner thigh. She shivered.

"Or somewhere around here?"

As he took her into his mouth she cried out, bucking into him. Using tongue and teeth he seemed to know exactly how far he could push her to the breaking point before backing off. He kept her there between heaven and hell as her body begged for release. Soon, so was she.

"Please, Itachi," she cried out as he brought her to the edge again before backing off.

"What is it, Sakura?" he asked as he flicked her with his tongue causing her to pant. He moved so that he was positioned abover her.

"I can't hear you."

"Please... I want..." she managed to get out before he drove himself into her. She screamed as the orgasm ripped violently through her. Her nails dug into flesh drawing blood even as he kept a demanding pace. She felt so deliciously filled and the pleasure never seemed stop as one orgasm followed another. Her body was so sensitive to everything he was doing and he continued still, pushing her to the breaking point.

"One more, Sakura. One more," he demanded as he thrust himself harder trying to go deeper.

She shook her head from side to side, "I can't. I can't. Oh God!"

She screamed his name for all the neighbors to hear as he put a hand between them without ever losing his rhythm. He growled in pleasure as she convulsed around him. It was too much, he emptied himself within her letting the waves wash over him as they were her.

As they laid together afterwards with her head on his chest, "All those years..."

"What was that?" he asked.

"All those years of faking orgasms because I thought the problem had to be with me..."

Itachi chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"No, my dear, you are quite the wildcat and I have the claw marks to prove it."

She looked up to him innocently, "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh no? Let me show you," he said letting his hand glide passed her inner thighs.

"Itachi!" Sakura cried out.

* * *

**Author's Note: **My, my Sakura does get around or she does inside my books. I waited after they left and watched Sasuke walk in to find a note Sakura left for him. He didn't take the news so well that Sakura had left him for a real man. Nor did the picture she left of her kissing Itachi. Kakashi and I laughed whole heartedly as he ranted and raved. Then, of course we had to leave to go discover our own material in the making. Which I've currently snuck away from my *ahem* obligations to deliver you this one. Now, if you will excuse me, I have someone tied to my bed waiting for me.

Full credit for my book cover goes to annria2002 at deviantart. Amazing artist.


End file.
